


Pool

by piracyislegalforsexypeople



Category: Joy Division (Band), New Order (Band)
Genre: Drunk Kissing, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Swimming Pools, drunk mfs in a swimming pool what will they do, ft. my top tier titling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piracyislegalforsexypeople/pseuds/piracyislegalforsexypeople
Summary: pushing the bass player into a pool (GONE WRONG) (NOT CLICKBAIT)
Relationships: Peter Hook/Bernard Sumner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pool

Careful, silent steps. He'd even gone as far as taking his shoes off. Making no sound, he crept over the concrete towards the dark pool. Hooky had disappeared from the party about forty five minutes ago to sit on the edge of the pool diving board and look sad, and now that Bernard had found him, he knew what had to happen.

He paused before stepping on the diving board. He hesitated, not wanting to shift it with his weight and alert Hooky of his presence. He placed one foot on the edge. He adjusted his other leg, leaned back a bit, and in one quick movement shot forward and shoved with all his strength.

There was a big splash and a slight pause before a string of expletives rang out from the pool. Bernard stood at the edge of the diving board, looking down.

"I'll fucking have you for that!"

"Move out of the way, dickhead I'm gonna jump!"

Hooky had only just moved away when Barney leapt in. After resurfacing, he barely had the chance to hear Hooky call him a fucking twat before he was grabbed and shoved down under the water again. He pushed himself away and upon coming back up splashed the biggest wave of water he could muster in Hooky's general direction, laughing. Hooky grabbed for him again, but he pushed him away and splashed him some more. They kept splashing and shoving each other, both laughing as they swam around, until they met in the middle of the pool.

Bernard looked at Hooky and smiled. He reached forward to brush the wet hair out of his eyes, and when his hands lingered for a moment, he got an idea even more stupid than what he was already doing. He grabbed his face and kissed him.

He expected the look of surprise, but was a bit taken aback when Hooky calmly asked, "Are you drunk?"

"Who cares? I love you."

"Bernard—"

He interrupted him with another kiss. Before he could pull away, Hooky kissed back.


End file.
